1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the display specification of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is constantly developed towards large scale, the LCD performance required from the market is higher and higher towards high contrast, fast response and wide viewing angle. In order to overcome the viewing angle problem brought by the large-size LCD panel, the wide viewing angle technology of an LCD panel must constantly get progress and breakthroughs. The common wide viewing angle technology now includes: twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal plus wide viewing film, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panel, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panel and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panel.
Taking the FFS LCD panel as an example, it features wide viewing angle and low color shift. However, in the prior FFS LCD panel, two major problems exist to be overcome. First, the liquid crystal molecules over the pixel electrode and the liquid crystal molecules over the alignment slit located between the branches of the pixel electrode are subject to different magnitudes and different directions of the electric field, so that the liquid crystal molecules incline inconsistently in terms of the inclination direction to produce unexpected disclinations such as disclination lines or disclination nodes to further affect the transmittance of the LCD panel. In addition, for the vertically aligned negative type liquid crystal in the conventional FFS electrode structure, the multi-domain alignment effect is not significant, so that when the user is viewing in a larger angle of view (AOV), the seen image has white color phenomenon. In view of the above problems, a display panel able to reduce the disclinations and the color washout phenomena for large AOV is provided.